


Why

by Mooseknucklesss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Harry deserves all the good things, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseknucklesss/pseuds/Mooseknucklesss
Summary: This is a fluff i wrote based on the one word prompt: Why. Hope you enjoy <3





	Why

Hermione was never one to not have an answer. Not having an answer made her eyes twitch, and honestly, that’s just not on. Some may say that she can be a bit too aggressive in her mission to find out “why?” But, _hell_ , she needed to know and didn’t expect anybody to just give her the answers. Hermione appreciated the work that went into finding answers. The rewards were always so much greater. So why was she so nervous about finding out the answer to her current question?

                                                                                                                        ~*~

“ _Harry._ Did you hear anything I just said?” Hermione asked, frustrated that Harry was not paying any attention to the essay that he was supposed to be writing or her explanation on the 100 uses of frog’s brain, and instead staring off over her shoulder again. “Yea, Mione” Harry said distractedly, a small frown forming between his brow. She turned her head to look behind her and only saw Malfoy at the table with Goyle, apparently helping him with wand movements for their Charms test tomorrow. Looking back at Harry, then back at Malfoy, she sighed heavily.  _‘Please don’t let this be like sixth year.’_ Hermione thought to herself. She just wanted a _normal_ year where she could study for her NEWTs and not worry about running off to stop Harry from jumping headlong into another dangerous adventure. They finally had peace, yet the look in Harry’s eyes did not suggest suspicion or animosity.  _‘That’s curious’_ , she thought. A bit of investigation was apparently in order.

                                                                                                                        ~*~

Hermione had watched Harry closely over the past couple of days. Her eyes too sharp to not notice the small glances that Harry would throw in Malfoy’s direction. If anybody else were asked, they’d just brush it off as old habits dying hard. Their rivalry too well known throughout Hogwarts. But Hermione could see the subtle way Harry’s eyes would soften when Malfoy would hold his gaze before quickly averting his eyes. 

This was not rivalry, not from what she’d known as Harry best friend for the past 8 years. This was something deeper, that she was sure Harry himself would have a hard time admitting out loud if asked. This was something that she felt when she looked at Ron when he would fall asleep on his chess set in the common room. That scary feeling that even she knew the name of, but would only utter the words when she was sure nobody was listening. It made her anxious. Not because it was Malfoy, who was seen unlearning the toxicity of his past self, putting in the hard work for himself and not his father, yet not asking for it to be acknowledged. 

No. It was for Harry, who loves so fully and intensely that he could easily lose himself. Who has suffered by the hands of those who were supposed to love him yet never thought twice to bring him down and remind him how much they didn’t care. Harry, who deserves so much rest and peace and good things that sometimes she would stay up at night, tears in her eyes, hoping that Harry may have something good _just this once_. This was her brother, her best friend. She needed to protect him at all costs. 

But…she’s learned a thing or two since the end of the war. Harry is a capable young man who is no longer afraid of letting those around him down for the sake of his own happiness. He has changed since dying by the hand of Voldemort. He came back unapologetic. It would not do for Hermione to interfere. She had to trust him and his decisions.

Hermione smiled a little smile to herself, content with the knowledge that she would protect from afar but not come between. Harry caught her smile just then. “What Hermione?” He asked with a chuckle. “Nothing, Harry.” She grinned at Harry’s amused scepticism. She would wait for him to be open with her about what’s going on with Malfoy and it would be ok. He would be ok.

                                                                                                                       ~*~

“Mione, can i talk you for a minute?” Harry asked approaching her in the common room a few weeks later. Looking as though he wanted to flee at the slightest sign of disapproval. Hermione put down her book and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

 Harry smiled in a strained sort of way before settling and throwing up a privacy spell, even though the common room was nearly empty. Hermione chuckled internally but kept her face in an expression of open curiosity. “What is it, Harry?” she asked when he did’t say anything, instead taking deep breaths and bracing himself. “Well, er, I um…I have something to tell you.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. She knew this was the moment he would reveal his development with Malfoy. She could tell by the slight flush on his cheeks and the small tapping of his foot on the rug. 

“Ok Harry. You know you could tell me anything.” She replied earnestly. Harry didn’t deserve to be dismissed or doubted in this moment. It was not only hard for a young man to express that he was attracted to the same sex, but to be attracted to another young man who’d make little old ladies clutch there pearls if they knew his past. It would not do to be anything but supportive. Harry braced himself with a last calming inhale and uttered the words that he feared would end his friendship and the closest thing he’d ever have to a sister. 

“I, er, I-I’m Bisexual, Hermione. I’ve known for a while now. Since summer, at least. It’s not why I didn’t get back Ginny. I just felt we were in different places. Plus, I’m still attracted to women, I just…I kinda have feelings for a guy and I wanted to see where it went. I wasn’t keeping this from you or Ron or anything. I just needed to know that what I felt was real. And-And I don’t know if you’ll like who I have feelings for, but I just know. I don’t know why, I just do. I feel so alive around him, Mione.” Harry rambled, finally taking another breath and looking at her with uncertainty.

Hermione smiled and looped her arm with Harry’s and leaned back against the couch. He wore a slightly confused expression until she turned and looked at him with a fond smile. He visibly relaxed but she knew she needed to say something soon before he got the wrong idea. “I know why, Harry.” she said softly. “You do?” he questioned, looking even more confused. “But you don’t know who it is, Mione.” Hermione had to actually chuckle softly at that. “Of course I do, Harry. I’m me, for merlin’s sake”, she rolled her eyes at his surprised face. 

“It’s love, Harry. I see the way you look at Malfoy. He’s changed. I can see that too. I think that it’s time for us to put our childish notions of black and white behind us. It’s ok to love him, Harry. Merlin knows you both deserve it.” Hermione finished looking back at Harry’s face. He relaxed even more and looked at Hermione with something akin to awe. She laughed and nudged his ribs as he joined in. “But let’s hold off on telling Ron for a bit, he will have a niffler.” She sniggered. Not _everybody_ needs to know why just yet.


End file.
